


The Song Stuck in My Head

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Do i ever write for any other paring in omgcp but jack/bitty?, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Soulmate AU, gonna get a cavity from all the sugary fluff, i shouldnt write tags when im tired sorry, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Soulmate AU where the song stuck in your head is the song your soulmate is singing.I don't know much about music since I listen to film scores and really niche science fiction rock so just use your imaginations here. I feel like Bitty is the kind of person to sing along to anything, no matter what genre of music it is (poor Jack).





	The Song Stuck in My Head

Jack had Beyoncé stuck in his head. Again. Did his soulmate ever listen to anything else? At least Jack could sort of figure out his soulmate’s schedule. They must’ve been in a different time zone, from what Jack could figure, his soulmate woke up around 7am Eastern Standard Time, when he was in practice. Beyoncé would be stuck in his head until around 9am. From then on, it would be pretty quiet until 4pm. It was a toss up between a few different things then. Sometimes it was more Beyoncé, sometimes it was country music, sometimes it was Top 40. His soulmate must have classes or something from 9am to 4pm. Still, most of Jack’s classes were during those times and it was nice to have a little bit of quiet during his classes.

Eric skated hard, charging up the rink, chasing down the puck. There was a minute left in the period, and his team was only behind by one. He reached the puck before his opponent, passing it back to his teammate. Just as his teammate scored, soft French music was stuck in Eric’s head. Completely out of nowhere, too. Eric rarely had music stuck in his head, he always just guessed that his soulmate didn’t like to sing. But the few times Eric did get music stuck in his head, it was in English. Why was his soulmate singing in French? Was his soulmate French? Things would be a little more difficult if Eric had to travel outside the country to find his soulmate.

His first week at Samwell, Eric didn’t use his headphones while walking to class. He wanted to focus on the school, and figure out where he was going. He decided, that day, that he knew Samwell fairly well, enough to listen to music as he walked to class. He sang to himself as he walked, just as his soulmate started singing, too. Their music blended together, the beat of Eric’s Top 40 music mixed with the rhythm of his soulmate’s French music. Eric stopped in the middle of the path, taking a moment to marvel at the musical melding happening in his head. Someone crashed into Eric, knocking off his headphones. The music in Eric’s head stopped at the same time. He turned, ready to chew out the poor person who crashed into him. But the other person, a devastatingly handsome junior by the looks of him, was frozen. Eric could faintly hear the music playing from the other guy’s headphones. He froze as well. 

“Jack Zimmermann.” The other guy reached out his hand. Eric took it, still in shock.   
“Eric Bittle,” he replied.  
Jack grinned, sunlight reflecting off his gorgeous dark hair and making his blue eyes sparkle. “Well, Eric, I think you’re my soulmate.”

Top 40 mixed with French lyrics played at their wedding years later, a nod to the day Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle ran into each other, literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Charlie for beta-ing for me again.


End file.
